


Among the Kaleidoscope

by Ruin_Cain



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_Cain/pseuds/Ruin_Cain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Among the Kaleidoscope

Elly checked the butterfly on their wrist as it relayed the next task to them. *Electric. Got it.*

They started to make their way and waved to Wee as they passed opposing halls. They had limited the game to the lower half of the Kaleidoscope this round so people who were 'dead' and 'ejected' would simply have to go above to the higher parts of the ship. It was much easier this way since their bungee system malfunction last week.

(Cain hadnt caught it as she had been venting at the time and didnt notice until they had needed to add someone to the out casts. It had taken much longer than it should have to retrieve everyone, as both the pilot and navigator were among those now lost in the stars for the time being.)

Elly made their way toward the designated task, bumping shoulders with Winters. They greeted each other before starting the same way, both having tasks in Electrical. They walked farther apart than they would have normally, due to the suspicion the game generated. 

Only one set of foot steps could be heard between the two since the First Mate had lost that ability quite some time ago now, and so the sound was not off putting to either beings. They spoke as they made their way toward the area that had been set aside as Electrical, about actual things that needed to be done out side of the game. 

The topic of Captain's hat came up, and Elly feigned ignorance. To be fair, it had not actually been Elly themselves to take the hat this time. But that didnt mean that they didnt know where it currently was. 

There was silence as they reached their their tasks, and they were joined by Ma just as they arrived to the Electrical area. They all set about their tasks.

They were all just finishing up when the lights cut and the doors closed at the same time. Elly was not particularly affected by this, as walls and the dark no longer fazed a ghost. But, in the spirit of the game, closed their eyes for a moment before they heard the lights click back on and the doors hiss open.

And they opened their eyes to find a blood bath. 

Well.

Not really blood. Cain knew how to make very realistic fake blood and she refused to disclose how she knew how to make it. Each imposter got enough fake blood packets to 'kill' each crew member so to say Captain Winters was covered in blood and looking shocked at Ma... well.

Ma turned sharply to Elly who ducked out of the way as Ma tried to slam a blood packet at the First Mate, trying to make them join the Captain in 'death'

(Said Captain could only sit there on the ground until their 'body' had been reported.)

Elly lunged for the now open door and sprinted towards the commons area to sound the alarm. They could hear Ma sprinting behind them.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck." 

Elly was fairly sure that they were both swaring at this point and the ghost concentrated on making their hand have substance as they slammed their palm down on the alarm. 

***A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED***

All the other crew members who remained were suddenly there (a little bit of telaporting).

"I just saw Elly kill Capt'n in front of me," Ma immediately said as soon as the rest of the survivors had materialized. (This currently consisted of Cain, Wee, Jonnie, and N/A. Everyone else was listening through head sets.)

"DONT YOU DARE!" Elly yelled practically at the same time. "No! I saw Ma kill Capt'n and then chased me here!"

"Elly chased me here!" 

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Shut it, both if you," Cain said, leaning forward on the table. "Where was Cap'n found?"

"Both Cap'n and I went to Electrical together, Wee can confirm that they saw me walking that way. We ran into Ma just outside and then the lights and doors got cut. Once they were back on, Capt'n was dead"

Cain slid black eyes to Wee who nodded their conformation. "Okay. Fine. Ma?"

"Jonnie and I walked from Admin split by the mess hall. I think Jonnie said something about to do with having to go towards maintenance. I went and did my job in Electrical with Capt'n and Elly where just getting there. We did out jobs and the door shut and lights went out. Once they came back on-"

"You are stealing my story!?"

"You stole mine first," Ma sent a sideways scolding look at Elly. 

"Well at least we know one of you is the imposter," N/A said.

"If Ma was the imposter why didnt she kill me? I think Elly is being pretty sus," Jonnie nodded. "Ma hasnt been the imposter yet and I think it is impossible."

"Thank you, Jonnie!"

"Of course, Ma."

"But-" Elly sputtered. "I was passed as innocent last meeting! You said so yourself!"

Jonnie waved their hand. "You probably just didnt kill last meeting. Needed to do so this time."

"I also think it is pretty sus that you didnt bother talking to me," Wee said. "Why did you say hi?"

"I waved!" 

"But you didnt say hi to me so."

"Dont do this! There are six of us left and we still have two imposters. If you vote me out, then crew members lose next round!"

"I think you are just saying that," Cain rolled her eyes. "Only the imposter knows how many imposters are left and we only know when there are no more left." 

"No! Because you are the other one!"

"Now you are blaming me?" Cain put a hand on her chest. "How sus."

"I vote Elly," Ma said and moved her vote token over towards Elly.

"Same," Jonnie said and followed suit as Cain also pushed her's over.

Elly pushed their token towards Ma. "N/A! Wee! Please believe me! It isnt me!"

N/A, who had just been observing this whole time, considered for another moment before pushing their token over to Ma after a shrug. "A first time for everything."

Ma gave N/A a look that basically said 'you are next' and N/A pushed the token a little closer to Ma. 

Elly turned back to Wee. "Hey dont vote me out. Not now. I know it is Ma."

Wee pushed the token at Elly. "You didnt say hi to me."

"**FU-**" With that Elly was 'ejected' to the upper levels of the ship.

***FIRST MATE ELLY WAS EJECTED***


End file.
